worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Mount Hyjal (mountain)
See Hyjal for other uses or see Mount Hyjal for the Cataclysm zone. Mount Hyjal is the name of a massive mount in northern Kalimdor. It was the site of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the final conflict of the Third War. Two gray peaks rise high above the surrounding forests. The arcane Well of Eternity lies on Hyjal Summit and the great World Tree Nordrassil, blackened and wounded in the Third War, stands over it. Divine magic permeates Mount Hyjal and the animals that make their homes in its forests are more intelligent than any others. Nightsaber and frostsaber cats slink through the trees, while hippogryphs and chimeras fly overhead. Bears and wolves prowl the forests. These creatures are friendly to the night elves that live here, but attack intruders. Winterspring Valley, near the summit, is a small realm of perpetual winter where blue dragons clash with night elves and frostsaber panthers.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 18-19 Hyjal is a large mountain that contains the zones of Hyjal Summit, Winterspring, Ashenvale, and Felwood. It most likely also includes Darkshore, Moonglade, and Azshara. Also inside the mountain are the Barrow Deeps. History The Kaldorei have long held this great mountain sacred. When the first Well of Eternity was destroyed in the first demonic invasion, the resulting implosion triggered a cataclysm that made the world shudder. Mount Hyjal endured, however, and the night elves emerged to rebuild their society — though without arcane magic this time. One of the fleeing night elves — Illidan Stormrage, brother to the mighty druid Malfurion Stormrage — had taken a portion of water from the Well of Eternity. Illidan could not bear to live without the Well's magic. After the cataclysm, he poured this water into a lake at the peak of Mount Hyjal, creating a second Well of Eternity. The night elves were outraged at this act, for it was the first Well's energies that originally brought the demons to Azeroth. Illidan was imprisoned, and Malfurion met with three great dragons to create the World Tree Nordrassil. The World Tree grew over the Well to obscure and protect it. In the centuries that followed, the night elves were a constant presence, nurturing and protecting the World Tree that stood in the valley between the twin peaks of Mount Hyjal. The Burning Legion targeted the World Tree during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but, infused with the combined power of Azeroth's mortal races, it blasted Demon Lord Archimonde into oblivion and freed the world of the demon menace.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 201 Zones in Mount Hyjal *Felwood *Hyjal Summit *Moonglade *Winterspring Gallery File:MountHyjal.jpg|A map of the Mount Hyjal area. File:Northkalimdor.JPG|Northern Kalimdor, which is almost entirely composed of Mount Hyjal. File:WC3-N01.jpg|Mount Hyjal in Warcraft III File:WC3x-N01.jpg|The side of Mount Hyjal in Warcraft III See also *Twilight of the Gods - Last chapter of Eternity's End in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. *Battle for Mount Hyjal - The raid instance in the Caverns of Time. *The Battle of Mount Hyjal (History of Warcraft) *Barrow Deeps References es:Mount Hyjal#Concepto fr:Mont Hyjal Kategooria:Kalimdor Kategooria:Mountains Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategooria:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game